Herida
by Priincezz
Summary: Porque hay veces en las que simplemente se debe poner un alto a la relación. No se puede soportar tanto sin tener consecuencias, y tal vez decir adiós es lo mejor.


**N/a: **Demonios, es algo tarde para escribir cosas :O pero.. pues.. es algo corto.. o eso espero xD Esto surgió (antes de que me echen las pedradas de que porqué los separo y bla, bla…) a raíz de una situación que sucedió hoy con una amiga que amo xD Pero ya, aparte de que eso es otro tema, primero lean xD

**Disclaimer:** Lovely Complex no me pertenece. Gracias a Dios, ya que esta historia es "casi" real, esta trama nunca ocurrirá xD

…

**Herida**

La verdad no me entiendo. No sé qué demonios hago, no sé en qué me equivoco y no sé porqué sigo ahí; porque sigo dejando que él me trate como quiera y que después, ya que estemos solos, me trate "como debe", o más bien, esperar a que eso suceda, ya que todo en nuestra relación siempre ha sido así.

Todo siempre lo ha decidido él.

¿Y porqué? ¿Por qué yo no puedo levantarme y negarle? Porque si lo hago pensará que estoy bromeando y me llamará 'tonta' como siempre. Se burlará de mí y mis amigas se cuestionarán por enésima vez cómo es que somos "pareja" si él no me trata como tal.

Pero tengo miedo. Por eso no puedo dejarlo, no puedo. Por más que lo odie, realmente estoy enamorada de él, y no entiendo porqué. Quiero decir, hay veces en las que siento que no le importo para nada, y de pronto, hace algo que hace que mi corazón brinque de emoción. Es injusto. Yo debería causar lo mismo en él, pero sé que no lo hago.

Por más que trato de fingir que todo está bien y que no me interesa, realmente duermo pensando en ello. Realmente empiezo a tener ideas que me perturban a toda hora, que no me dejan descansar y consumen todo mi tiempo. Me siento asustada todo el tiempo, porque últimamente en la escuela no me hace caso a mí, sino a ella.

Y… ¡y me enoja! Se supone que _yo_ soy su novia, se supone que _sabe _que _ella_ tiene novio, y aún así no se le despega. No deja de hablarle, de jugar con ella, de hacerla sentir bien y de mostrar preocupación por ella. ¿Y yo qué? Me siento a lado tuyo pero ni siquiera me miras, idiota. Me muero porque me digas que me quieres pero eso sólo pasa cuando tú quieres, sino es que metí la pata en algo y me insultas.

Me duele, ¿sabes? Me duele demasiado a pesar de todo; trato de reír y seguir el chiste de: "Sí, todos burlémonos de Risa, pues es una torpe idiota que nunca hace nada bien", pero por dentro quisiera que todos se callaran, quisiera dejar de ser el payaso de la clase y quisiera que me tomaran en serio. Pero no lo hacen. Nadie lo hace.

Y aquí estoy, lastimada como nunca lo he estado antes, por ti, pedazo de humano; esperando que de alguna forma milagrosa te alejes de Chiharu y me prestes atención a mí, que soy tu novia. Me gustaría gritártelo en la cara, pero muy dentro sé que eso no cambiaría nada, pues tú nunca me has tomado realmente en serio.

¿Para qué me pediste que fuera tu novia entonces, eh? ¿Sólo para lastimarme? ¿Para sentir que todo lo hago mal y que no puedo avanzar ni retroceder? No merezco esto. Puedo ser estúpida y puedo ser el payaso de la clase, pero tengo sentimientos, y no merezco que un enano como tú los pisoteé así como así.

Ya lo decidí. No tengo porqué estar soportando esto. No lo merezco. Tú no me mereces. Y aunque no quiero, aunque tengo demasiado miedo, terminaré con esto de una buena vez. Porque sé que sólo estás esperando a que lo haga, y así podrás correr tras Chiharu y ser libre de hacer lo que quieras. Te odio, te odio por hacerme sentir así, por hacerme odiar a una de mis mejores amigas por tu culpa, por hacerme desconfiar de todo mundo y no decirle nada a nadie, pues estoy segura de que se burlarán de mí. Porque tú les diste permiso para hacerlo. Porque no te importo un rábano, ¿o sí?

Caminé furiosa, tallando con fuerza mis ojos para quitar las lágrimas, mientras iba hacia el gimnasio donde seguramente estabas practicando. Me detuve frente a la gran puerta, tomé aire y la abrí de golpe, esperando encontrarte ahí. Tus ojos se conectaron con los míos, entonces te pusiste de pie y corriste a mi lado.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué estás pálida? —dijiste, apartándome de todos los demás.

Hice acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba para mirarte a los ojos. Suspiré y, tragándome todo lo que sentía, solté una risa nerviosa.

—Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo —me burlé. Luego sonreí nostálgica—. Otani —dije, tomando fuerza de donde sea que pudiera—, no sé qué pienses tú, pero yo creo que esto no está funcionando.

—¿Esto? ¿Qué 'esto'? —frunciste el ceño y me contuve de darte un puñetazo y salir corriendo. Volví a suspirar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. _Esto. _—dije, enfatizando la palabra 'esto' señalándonos. Abriste tus ojos sorprendido y me miraste sonrojado.

—Ah… 'esto'. Entonces… —levantaste la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron por lo que parecieron horas—, supongo que quieres terminar, ¿cierto?

Vaya, directo en el blanco. ¿No podrías lastimarme un poco más?

Asentí débilmente, e hiciste lo mismo. Claro, rata del demonio, lo único que querías es que yo te dijera eso para que así pudieras vivir feliz, ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo… —te quedaste pensativo durante un rato y luego subiste tu mirada hacia mí con un nuevo rubor rosado—. Pero… seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

¿Qué? ¿En serio? Todas mis fuerzas se desvanecieron; tampoco era que no esperaba que me dijeras algo así… es sólo… el simple hecho de que… 'sólo amigos', después de todo lo que me haces sentir. Realmente me hace sentir mal, pero no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

—Claro —susurré.

Sonreíste y con esa sonrisa mataste todo rastro de felicidad en mí.

Los días siguientes actuaste como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso me destruyó aún más. ¿Lo peor? Te pegaste más a ella. Más aún de lo que ya lo hacías.

Pero está bien. Mientras siga riendo y burlándome de mí misma sobreviviré. Y sé que algún día te olvidaré.

Eso es obvio… no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida amando a un enano como tú, no valdría la pena.

…

**N/a: **Pues.. esto me salió medio extraño o.O en primera porque no me sé la historia bien (la de mi amiga xD) pero intenté darle un toque LoveComístico(?) xD al asunto… y pues.. es muy tarde y debo ir a dormir, así que no se me ocurre nada más ._. xD Gracias por leer, si te gustó, deja review n_n

¿Facebook? **/Anivhe** xD (siempre quise hacerme propaganda así xD)

Besos! :D


End file.
